Forum:Kimberly Grizzard
Name: Kimberly Grizzard Age: 15 Godparent: Pluto Appearance: Kimberly has long, pin-straight black hair with purple and a little bit of brown streaks dyed in it, and brown eyes. She is skinny and tall for her age, about 5'8. Family: Rosalina Harewood (Mother), Jason Harewood (Step-father), Camilla Harewood and Hermione Harewood (Step-sisters) Personality: Kimberly is known to be cold-hearted and anti-social. She usually ignores everyone who talks to her, except if she wants to start an argument, which she happens to cause frequently. She is selfish, good-for-nothing, and rude when she wants to be. History: Rosalina Grizzard had lived in Puerto Rico with her eldery parents, since she had had no job and a scarce amount of money to spend. Her parents were very elderly, because they had Rosalina in their 40's, and so she had to use their money to shop for food, clothing, etc. Rosalina one day was driving her parents car to the grocery shop, when Pluto had just happened to catch a glimpse of Rosalina. He had thought Rosalina was very attractive, and that he could give her a try. So he met up with Rosalina. Rosalina at first had not liked him, but over-time, she admitted that this man was very charming. After meeting Pluto at the most randomest times, Rosalina had a child named Kimberly. After Rosalina had Kimberly, Pluto realized that he could not stay with Rosalina, so he left her, saying he had some v- ery important duties to do. Rosalina loved Pluto, and was devastated. So to get him off her mind, she gave Kimberly extra care all day. When Kimberly was 5, Rosalina's parents died, and since she had no job and no money, she could not live anywhere. But eventually she and Kimberly lived with a close personal friend. She and Kimberly lived with her friend for a couple of years, until her friend got fed up with her and kicked her out of his house. Now Rosalina and Kimberly had nowhere to go. Finally, Rosalina decided to start a new life. So she and Kimberly moved to America in San Francisco, California, hoping she would get easy money there. She found and job and lived in an apartment with Kimberly. She then met Jason Harewood, and fell in love with him. Rosalina married Jason, and became known as Rosalina Harewood. She then had two kids with Jason named Camilla and Hermione Harewood when Kimberly was 13. Since Rosalina had two more other kids to take care of, she ignored Kimberly. So often Kimberly would wander out outside often mysteriously at midnight, and then come back in the morning. She always came out at night because she felt more safer, and more powerful in it. Possesions: *Kimberly's two mini black halberds that she found in the woods Abilities: *Possess Necromancy, the dominion over spirits and the dead. The more controlled, the higher the toll. *Are able to sense deaths at will, as well as foretell others' lifespan and fate in the Underworld. *Possess moderate Umbrakinesis, the ability to control and create pure darkness, as well as dense it into solid material. The more controlled/created, the higher the toll. *Can open up fissures in the earth that spout the blue, green or purple hellfires of the underworld, which affect the soul rather than the body of a target. They can also control it with their mind. The more controlled, the higher the toll. *Are able to use Shadow Travel, the ability to turn into pure darkness and reform at a desired location. This power drains much vigor from its user. *Can open teleports to the Underworld which let them travel there with no ill effects. *'Blessing of Aidoneus': User prays to Pluto, and in return can temporarily turn into living hellfire.